Little Angels
by Bloody French Pasta
Summary: The story of two boys trying to keep a dark secret. Will little Alfred and Matthew ever have a happy ending? I do not own the song or hetalia! song: concrete angel


**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

* * *

Alfred walked along to school quietly with his head hung low. He carried his lunch in his Captain America lunch box. At his side was his little brother Matthew who was shaking slightly and staying as close as he could to his big brother.

* * *

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**

**She hides the bruises with linen and lace.**

* * *

They both were dirty and wearing the same exact clothes they had been wearing for the past week. Alfred was wearing pants and his bomber jacket his father Arthur and papa Francis had gotten for him when they were little before a car accident made him lose them. Matthew was wearing his old red hoodie that Francis had been wearing in the accident. Both were hiding a dark secret from all the other children in the kindergarden.

* * *

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

* * *

As soon as they got into the class the teacher, Kiku Hoda, looked at them and wondered to himself why the two young boys were wearing such heavy clothes in the middle of the summer. He stayed silent but kept a close eye on the two. Alfred always put on a massive happy smile and danced around excitedly for the other students and to make his brother lighten up some. It hurt Alfred to move in anyway shape or form because of the bruises and scrapes all over his body.

* * *

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

* * *

That night when Alfred and Matthew got home their adopted parents were waiting for them. Alfred got a hard slap in the face by the mother and Matthew a hard kick from the father "Both of you lazy runts are late...get to work!" The father snapped and hit them again making them run to do their chores so they wouldn't get hit again. They worked until their little fingers were bleeding, burning, and blistered.

* * *

**Through the wind and the rain She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

* * *

Alfred and Matthew had to lay on the floor in the cold damp basement and huddled into eachother. Matthew was sobbing softly and shaking as Alfred held him "Sh Matty it's gonna be okay...I'ma hero! I wont let anything bad happen I'm always gonna be here for you!"

"A-Alfi I-Im so s-scared I-i miss p-papa and dad..."

"I know Mat...I know..." Alfred comforted his brother the best he could until Matthew fell asleep holding Alfred like a life line. Alfred thought about how hard about how bad they were treated and tightened his hold on Matthew "I wont let them hurt you no mores Mat..." He whispered and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**But her dreams give her wings And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

* * *

In Alfred's dream Arthur was kneeling down and opening his arms for a hug while Francis stood there smiling behind him. Matthew was right by Alfred and they both ran to their parents. Arthur caught Alfred and Francis picked up Matthew and they stood there all holding each other "We are so sorry we 'ad to go..." Francis whispered and held them tightly. Arthur wiped a tear from his eyes "We will all be together soon my babies...stay strong for us...we will always be here waiting..." he whispered and for the rest of the night they stayed like that.

* * *

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**

* * *

The next day they worked exactly the same but the father and mother were drinking and they got more and more violent with each glass until when the brothers went to bed. The father grabbed a belt while the mother followed him as they went to the basement. The father brought the belt down hard onto Matthew and Alfred jumped in front of him "NO!" He ended up getting beat to the floor by the mother with her own studded belt while the father beat Matthew. The neighbor Ivan Braginski and his husband Yao Wang heard the screaming from the children and Yao cringed and started crying. Ivan pulled him to his chest and covered his ear almost brought to tears himself. He turned the lights off and went with Yao to their room and tried to sleep through the noise.

* * *

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

* * *

The beating went on until early morning hours. By the time it was over the parents left and Matt was out cold and had blood draining out of his head and his breathing was getting shallower with each small breath. Alfred had enough strength to go over and pull his brother to him. He was in the shame shape and just wanted to be with his brother. They both held onto their life as hard as they could but by time morning came around both little bodies had stopped the rise and fall of breathing and were cold but were still hand in hand.

* * *

**Through the wind and the rain She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

* * *

Alfred and Matthew woke up in a dark place and they felt warm and all the pain was gone. Alfred pointed to a small light ahead of them making him and Matthew hold hands as they slowly walked toward it.

* * *

**But her dreams give her wings And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

* * *

Alfred and Matthew walked out into a bright place and looked around. A kind looking tan man smiled "Hola little ones...come with me..." he grasped Alfred's hand and another man came out right by Matthew and was albino with a proud smile "you two kids are some of the most awesome I have ever seen..." he picked Matthew up "I'm Gilbert...that's Antonio...we are taking you to your parents."

* * *

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

* * *

A few months later there was a double grave right under a weeping willow and it has two angels holding onto each other and smiling happily together and flowers and other special items were placed all over the grave from Ivan, Yao, Kiku, and all the children's parents in the kindergarten.

* * *

**A name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot **

* * *

Two names were under the angels "Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones" below it were their birthdates and pictures of them "Two of the strongest brothers and children known died to soon and not loved enough" Over the years and years that followed the graves withered away some so the names couldn't even be read but no matter how long ago nobody ever forgot the two young boys.

* * *

**Through the wind and the rain She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

* * *

To this day Alfred and Matthew are together and are living happily in a better place with wings like a doves and thier papa and dad, Francis and Arthur, watching over them forever more.


End file.
